Salazar's Invasion
by JaiChan5
Summary: 5 months after the kid buu a new enemy is created and he has taken over earth. 13 yrs later, the only remaining fighters are 21 yr old Trunks, 8 yr old Bra and 7 yr old Pan. In order to save earth, they must go back to when it all began. DISCONTINUED TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Prologue

**I do not own db/z/gt**

**SALAZAR'S INVASION- Prologue**

AN/ I decided to re write Salazar's invasion because I fucked up the other one and I didn't really like it. This time I'm starting with a prologue.

"I did it," the young man thought to himself in pure relief, "I finally finished them." He held up what appeared to be some kind of watch in front of his face. On his work desk sat two more. "We can finally go back and stop all of this happening, and we won't just be entering some other timeline but our own. With these time watches we won't be constricted." He looked to the ceiling, tired eyes swelling with gratitude and relief, "My god mother you're a genius to come up with these blue prints."

AN/ Prologue. Short and sweet. To be honest I really wasn't liking this story when it was uploaded before. The beginning was fine but then it went too far into Trunks' story telling and I wanna make it all more subtle and not so rushed. I don't want it to happen all at once because that's boring. The next couple of chapters aren't much different but the ones where I start the story telling will be.

And another thing. I need some reviews to tell me what I should do with the way the stories set out. Should I continue centering it or would you find it easier if it was aligned to the left?


	2. A new evil and three mysterious fighters

**AN/ Not much different from the last time I wrote it but it has changed a little and its pretty relevant.**

**I do not own db/z/gt**

**SALAZAR'S INVASION**

It's been nearly five months since the defeat of kid Buu. Earth has been restored along with the lives of Babadi's victims and life was returning to normal. At least until a new enemy was discovered by two young boys.

"Hurry up Goten," called Trunks from high in the sky.

"But I have to pee really badly," responded Goten who was hovering behind him.

"I thought you went before we left your house."

"Well I tried but you kept rushing me and I couldn't go."

"Can't you hold on a little longer? I really wanna check out this power level we keep sensing. It's huge. It was hard enough convincing all the old people to let us make our own to my place from your house."

"Okay, but if we happen to see a floating bathroom on the way, I'm stopping."

Both boys shot through the air like speeding bullets.

Meanwhile, everyone else was in the enormous back yard of Capsule corp. Goku, Vegeta, Chichi, Ox king, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Eighteen, Krillin, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Piccolo, Dende, Tien, Chioutzu, Buu, Bee, Hercule and even Mr. Popo. They were all having a barbeque hosted by Bulma and to their knowledge; the boys were on their way to Capsule corp. from Mount Pzou, and they were, until they felt an incredible power level. And being Goten and Trunks, they just had to check it out before anyone else. Well, mainly Trunks wanted to. It took a little convincing from him to get Goten to go along with it.

Elsewhere, Goten and Trunks had found their destination, and to Goten's pleasure it was on an island. It was very rugged, but with quiet a bit of plantation and dirt, however it was mostly cracked stone.

After relieving himself behind a nearby tree, Goten joined his best friend and together they began searching for the increasingly high power level. It was so close, and getting closer with every inch they moved, until finally, they found it among various broken rocks and rubble. They lowered their power so they wouldn't be spotted.

It looked like a man, only larger than any average human. About eight feet tall. He had huge bulging muscles all over his tan body. He had short black hair that hung messily over his eyebrows and he held a look of somewhat insanity on his face. He wore a sort of green turban to cover himself below his waist and black boots that seemed to be made of some sort of leather.

Goten and Trunks didn't know who or what he was, but they weren't going to be so quick to judge. They didn't know if he was good or bad.

Meanwhile, at Capsule corp., everyone was beginning to worry.

"The boys should've been here by now," said Bulma.

"I knew letting them stay on their own was a bad idea," replied a now frantic Chichi.

"Hey calm down mum," Gohan reassured as he approached her, "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Videl who followed behind, now her boyfriend, Gohan, "you know what those two are like."

Goten and Trunks however, weren't going to be back for a while.

They had still kept their ki suppressed and were hiding behind some bushes so they were not seen.

"Maybe we should leave Trunks," whispered Goten, "we don't know if he's good and he seems really strong."

"Good idea," responded Trunks sounding rather disappointed, "If he's bad, then I don't want to want to get stepped on by someone that size." He looked down, "My father would be ashamed if he knew I was running away," he thought to himself.

Goten and Trunks began to slowly back away, making as little noise as possible, but failed at that attempt when Goten stepped on a twig, gaining the enormous mans attention. He looked directly at them.

"Now you've done it!" said Trunks.

"I didn't mean to."

"Let's just get out of here while we still can."

Both boys began to take off but were stopped when somebody grabbed them by their ankles. They turned their heads and noticed that it was the giant who, only moments ago, was standing nearly fifty meters away.

"Wow, he's fast," said Trunks in a scared voice.

Both boys tried to get free of the giants grip, but it was no good. He merely smirked at them and let out a sickly laugh. He began squeezing his grip tighter, making them both yelp in pain. Both boys did manage to escape when they ascended into their super saiyan states, giving the monster an unexpected increase to their power. They began to fly away as fast as they could, but this monster was catching up fast.

"Its no use flying," said Trunks, "he'll just catch us. We're gunna have to fight him off."

"But there's no way we can beat him."

"We have no choice. We have to try. We can try raising our energy levels all the way to my place, so the others can help us, but in the mean time we have to hold him off."

"Okay."

The giant man like monster was flying effortlessly through the sky, quickly getting closer to Goten and Trunks until he was right behind them. His evil smirk grew bigger across his rough looking face.

Goten and Trunks then took it upon themselves to fly in opposite directions. Goten took off to the left, Trunks, the right. The monster stopped and noticed a duel kick launching at his face, and knocked him under the chin. When both boys had a chance, they raised their energy and focused on Capsule corp.

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, and most of the guests at Bulma's barbeque who could sense energy, felt Trunks' and Goten's distressed ki's.

Chichi looked at her husband and noticed the concerned look on his face. She nervously eyed him as he stood from the chair he was sitting on next to her.

"Goku; what's wrong?"

"It's Goten and Trunks. They're in danger. I have to go."

"Wait what's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out."

"I'm coming too Kakarotte," said Vegeta in his usual smug voice as he stood from under a rather large tree in the corner of the yard.

"I'll come too" demanded Gohan who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm going as well," spoke Videl, also seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Videl," spoke Gohan, "I don't want you in danger. You should stay here."

"I'm not some weak little girl. I can handle it. Incase you haven't noticed, I've been training a lot since all that stuff with Buu happened and I've gotten a lot stronger."

It was true. In the past five months, Videl has been training hard and has gotten a lot stronger. She was incredibly strong for a human before, but now she's gained enough power and more precise energy control to be able to keep up with her more super human friends. She's still not quiet as strong as Gohan, but she is a lot stronger than she used to be.

"No, you two stay here" said Goku, "I can sense an incredible power level with them. It's much bigger than all of ours. I know you can handle yourselves fine but I don't want to risk losing you both. Only come if you sense we're in danger as well."

"…Okay." The teenagers said in unison.

"Okay Vegeta, grab onto my shoulder and I'll use instant transmition."

Vegeta did as Goku directed and placed one hand on his shoulder.

Goku began to concentrate on Goten and Trunks' energy's, but they were now too faded to sense properly. They only got a quick jolt of their energy when they had a chance to focus their energies on Capsule Corp.

"What's going on Kakarotte?" scowled Vegeta.

Everyone else looked on questioningly.

"I can't use instant transmition. The boy's energies are too small to sense now, and I can't seem to get a precise hold on this mysterious energy. I don't understand it."

"Well just fly there!" said Chichi, "and hurry up before my baby killed."

"Dad," said Gohan, "I don't know what's going on, but if this thing is stopping you from using instant transmition, it could possibly interfere with your energy when you get there."

"We're coming too," stated Videl, "because if you two get beaten somehow, you'll need some help."

Vegeta then mumbled something about him never getting beaten.

"Okay," said Goku, "but only you two. Everyone else stay here. If something happens to me or Vegeta, take the boys and get out of there. I'll contact the rest of you if we need help."

Gohan and Videl nodded, as a disappointed group of fighters, including Krillin, Eighteen, Piccolo, and most of the party guests, obediently stood back, fighting off their urges to protest Goku's decision.

The four selective took off into the sky at top speed, following the mysterious energy signal.

Meanwhile, Goten, Trunks and the unknown monster, were on another island, a few meters away from the previous one. The fight had somehow ended up back on land. Goten was unconscious and Trunks was close to it. He could have effortlessly killed them but he was just toying with them. While the two were trying to defend themselves, he would stop them with his brutal attacks, and when they attacked, he would effortlessly dodge. He ended up grabbing both boys by the neck in either hand, choking them and forcing them out of their super saiyan states. After almost suffocating them, he threw both of them full force into a nearby cliff, severely injuring them both. This is what knocked out Goten.

Trunks managed to stand but was so dizzy and in pain that he could barely move. He tried to walk towards Goten, but was stopped when the enormous man stepped out in front of him. He merely nudged the boy with his foot, sending him flying a few meters away. Trunks was now down and could not find the energy to get up, but he was still conscious enough to see what was going on.

"I've never seen such strength," he said to himself.

The man monster was slowly and calmly moving towards Goten, carrying a smirk of somewhat evil delight.

"If only I had more energy," Trunks said to himself.

The enormous man was now standing right above Goten's limb body. He began gathering an enormous amount of energy in his left palm, creating a deadly red ki blast to form. It was about to be released, killing Goten.

"Goten move," Trunks whimpered as tears began to flow down his cheeks. He could barely talk, let alone get up to stop his best friend's murder. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, making it no louder than a whisper.

The blast was about to hit Goten's unconscious body, but somehow got countered by a duel ki attack. A powerful one.

Trunks groggily looked up in amazement at where the two glowing orbs had come from and noticed two, what looked to be super saiyan girls, floating above them. They looked to be around the same age as him and Goten. One was even dressed similar to Goten, in an orange gi and long sleeved blue shirt, only she was wearing green sneakers. It was clear that she was a saiyan, because she had a tail swishing freely behind her back. She also had something tied around her back, like a weapon. It looked like the power pole that Goku owned. The one that currently stood between Korin's tower and the Kami's lookout. The other girl also wore fighting clothes. A pink sleeveless tank top, with blue Goku styled pants, held up with a white waste band. It was clear they were suppressing their ki, because neither he nor Goten had felt any other ki signals apart from theirs and the mysterious monsters.

Both girls launched at the monster and knocked him far away from the boys. Trunks looked on in amazement. They were so strong.

Then both girls said in unison.

"KAME…HAME…HA!"

The duel Kamehameha wave launched directly at the insane monster that had almost killed Goten, sending him into a cliff and knocking him unconscious.

It was clear that the two were in super saiyan states, as after they hit him, they powered down to their normal selves. The girl in the orange gi had short, straight black hair, with a spike at the top and black eyes. The other looked like a shrunken down, more rough version of Bulma. Right down to blue hair. Then another person came into the picture. He was a man. Trunks was shocked as this guy looked just like an older version of him, with a messier hair style and two, what looked to be battle scars, on his face. He wore a black T-shirt, long grey track pants, blue shoes, and a sword on his back. It looked just like the one Tapion had given to Trunks. He was most likely suppressing his ki also.

The girls began to move towards the cliff but were stopped by the man.

"Pan, Bra, no, he's dangerous," he said in a calm brotherly tone, "Even in this time, we're not ready to defeat him yet. Fighting him will just make him stronger."

Both girls nodded. It seems like this guy was with the girls the whole time, ready to step in if something was to go wrong.

"Is that why you didn't want to fight him big brother?" The Bulma clone asked innocently.

The man nodded. "I would have gotten carried away with my anger towards him and kept fighting, even though I couldn't win, not thinking that I was only making him stronger."

Trunks was still nearby and didn't have the strength to move. "Is this guy supposed to be me?" he thought to himself before drifting off into unconsciousness.


	3. An interesting flight back

**I do not own db/z/gt **

**SALAZAR'S INVASION**

"Are they gunna be okay big brother?" The dark haired girl asked the mysterious man, pointing to the beaten up boys.

"They'll be fine. I brought some senzu beans with me."

Meanwhile, Goku, Vegeta, Videl and Gohan had finally reached the island that held the mysterious and powerful energy signal, which moments ago, faded, but they had to find the boys.

"They're down there!" said Videl as she pointed to the ground were the boys were. They then noticed the three unfamiliar figures and immediately took off towards them.

As they got closer, they saw the two boys were beaten up and unconscious.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS," Goku's worried voice screamed. They launched themselves over to the boys and noticed that the unfamiliar figures were two children and a man who looked exactly like an older version of Trunks. He was leaning over Goten with a senzu bean in his hand. The two girls were standing behind him.

"Oh my god," said Videl, "he looks like Trunks, and that little one looks like Bulma."

"You're right, they do," said Goku, "It could just be a coincidence."

"No chance, that dark headed pip squeak has a tail," scowled Vegeta.

"Hey!" yelled Gohan, "Who are you three?"

"And what happened to the boys?" demanded Videl as she gestured towards their beaten up bodies.

The Trunks look alike looked up, completely un shocked by their arrival.

"They'll be fine," he said calmly, "I've got some senzu beans they can have." He showed Gohan the senzu bean before gently placing it in the little boy's mouth. His voice also sounded familiar, like the Trunks that came to warn them about the androids when Gohan was a child.

"Did you do this to them?" demanded a still suspicious Gohan as he scooped his little brother up off the ground. Goku then took him.

"No, but those two girls stopped Goten from being vaporized, saving his life." He moved towards Trunks and placed a senzu bean in his mouth. He then scooped him up and brought him closer to the group. Videl took him gently and handed him to Vegeta, who was not so gentle and merely flung his son over his shoulder.

"How do we know you're telling the truth, and how do you know the brats name?" scowled Vegeta

"If I wanted to hurt them, why would I be helping them now?"

"Okay, we trust you," said Goku, "Thank you for helping them, but seriously, who are you and how do you know my son?"

"Well, if you must know; my name is Trunks, the Bulma clone is my little sister Bra, and the little dark headed one is Pan. She's not my sister but she may as well be. We're from the future."

"Wait, you expect us to believe that you're from the future?" Said Videl.

"Well actually," said Gohan, "we did get a visit from the future once when I was a kid. He helped fight against cell. He first came to warn us about the androids and came from a timeline where the androids had taken over."

"Who was he?"

"He was Trunks."

"Wow, Trunks does a lot of time traveling." She looked towards the older Trunks, "are you from that timeline?"

"No," responded Future Trunks, "we're not from a different timeline, but this one. With the watches we wear we aren't constricted by timeline issues. We can merely travel back in our own time. In the future, an incredibly powerful being has taken control of the world."

"Wait," said Vegeta, as if not hearing the last statement "so I have another kid? Is she strong?"

Future Trunks laughed, "Show him Bra."

Bra then powered up to super saiyan in an instant, her power level growing increasingly enormous. Vegeta grew a smirk on his face.

"Ha! Two super saiyan kids," he said in a proud voice.

"Just don't screw anything up by not having her," Future Trunks warned.

"Oh, like I'd mess up the chance to have two warriors in my family."

Videl, Gohan and Goku were a bit more focused on the other girl. She seemed familiar somehow. Videl then decided to approach her. She knelt down by the girl. Pan avoided her eye contact and looked down.

"So who's child are you?" she asked, "You have a tail, so I'm guessing you're a saiyan."

Pan nodded, her head still down. Just hearing Videl's voice almost made her cry; but she would not allow herself the temptation.

"Hey," said Goku as he approached Pan, "is that what I think it is?" He pointed to the pole tied to her back.

"Yeah," Pan responded softly, her voice cracking a little from hearing Goku's always happy voice again, "it's the power pole."

"How did you get it?" asked Gohan as he then approached, making Pan a little overwhelmed. Tears began to build up in here eyes, and she was scared to talk incase it made them fall down her face. She just stood shaking slightly.

"You okay?" asked Gohan.

Before Pan could answer, Vegeta interrupted, gaining everyone's attention.

"Hey brat," he said referring to Future Trunks, "you were saying something before about someone evil and powerful taking over in the future. What did you mean?"

"I'll explain that later. Right now I think we should get these boys to safety before he comes back."

"Before who comes back?" Asked Gohan "Is he the power level we sensed before?"

"Again, I'll explain later."

The group of nine took to the sky. Goten and Trunks soon woke up and felt completely revived due to the senzu beans. They were introduced to the three mysterious warriors and were informed that they were from the future.

Vegeta flew out in front, followed by Gohan and Videl, who had their hands lovingly entwined with each others, then Goten, Trunks, Pan and Bra, then Goku and lastly, Future Trunks.

"Wow," beamed Goten as he flew in between Pan and Trunks, "I can't believe how strong you guys are. You kicked that guys butt!"

"Yeah," said Trunks, "I know we're supposed to be like family and all in the future but what kind of training have you two had to be able to do that?"

"Well," said Bra, "we're just use to this guys moves I guess, but we have had some pretty tough training. Were we come from; it's either fight, hide, or die."

"Wow, no wonder you're so strong," said Goten, "but how do you know this guy you beat up?"

"Wait," said Trunks, "I heard you guys talk a bit before I passed out. You said something about this guy being in the future, and how he keeps getting stronger or something."

"Uhm" said Bra, "it's a long story. My brother, well you, might explain everything later."

"Okay," said Goten, "I guess we can wait. And thanks for helping us back there."

"So, am I really strong in the future?" asked Trunks.

"Well," she responded, "you trained me, and you trained Pan too."

"Wow, I must be really strong. I still can't believe I have a sister in the future."

Bra laughed, "Well, two if you count Pan. She lives with us after all. Right Pan? Uhm Pan?"

Pan wasn't really focusing on the conversation. She had her eyes glued on the two people flying ahead of her. Occasionally looking back at Goku when he wasn't looking.

"Mum and Dad are both dead in my time, and so is Grandpa," Pan thought to herself, "I missed them a lot, and now the time comes when I can finally see them again, and they don't even know who I am. I wonder if they're together yet."

Gohan and Videl would occasionally turn and notice her looking, but she would try and cover it by looking away. Something about this girl made them somewhat protective and caring towards her and they had hardly even talked to her yet. She even looked a little bit like the both of them.

"Earth to Pan," Pan heard Bra's voice breaking her thoughts.

"Huh," she said, "oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Just that you, me and Trunks live and train together and how you're practically family."

"Oh, yeah, we are."

Bra was also taking the occasional glance at Vegeta, and she also noticed him looking at her sometimes. Vegeta died when Bra was very young. He loved his kids, though he didn't like to show it; but they still knew how he cared for them.

Pan dropped back behind Bra, Goten and Trunks and all the way back to where future Trunks was. She felt tears in her eyes, but tried hard not to let it show. He looked at her and immediately knew what was going on in her mind.

"It'll be okay Pan," he spoke softly; "When we get to Capsule corp. we can tell them everything. After all of this is over and Salazar is defeated, we can use the dragon balls to wish everyone's memories clean. As much as I would like them to continue to know us, we can't risk anything with yours and Bra's existence."

"Then why did you tell Vegeta not to screw things up with Bra?"

"I just wanted to see what he would say." He laughed.

Goku then dropped back next to Future Trunks.

"So what's the story?" he asked, "is this evil that you were talking about the guy that beat up Goten and Trunks, or Goten and you I should say?"

"Yes," responded Future Trunks, "His name is Salazar. He's taken over the world in the future, and has killed every one of earth's forces, except for me, Pan and Bra, and Korin and Yajarobi of course. They don't leave Korin's tower. Even Dende is dead, so there aren't any dragon balls to wish anyone back. Namek has been destroyed because he blew it up from the lookout, along with a few other planets. He was a science experiment gone wrong. It's a classic story of a scientist that wants to take over the world, but ends up getting killed by his own creation. I don't know exactly how he was created though; I just know that the scientist was a scrawny old man named Kizaki Mildow, who somehow seemed to know all about us and our lives. You also might have noticed that you can't use instant transmition on him. It's because he's made up of more than one energy source, so his ki is constantly jumping around. He can be sensed, but getting a hold of him for instant transmition isn't easy."

"That's horrible," said Goku, "I'm sorry this had to happen Trunks. And you said that Goten was saved by Pan and Bra; does that mean in the future he's..?"

"Dead, yes. We were going to wish him back with the dragon balls after they had regenerated from restoring the damage that Buu had done, but a few moths after today, he went to the lookout and killed Dende and Mr. Popo. When he was there, was when he was ordered to blow up Namek, along with its surrounding planets. Don't worry; I know when it's going to happen, so we can stop it."

Goku listened intently, then moved his gaze to Pan, and noticed her looking at him. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"So Pan," said Goku, "Are we related in the future? Because you seem so familiar, and you have the power pole."

Pan hesitated for a moment but then remembered what Future Trunks had told her. "Yes," she said, "you're my Grand father. You gave me the power pole when I was four. My parents are Gohan and Videl."

Goku wasn't all that shocked by her answer.

"I thought so," he said, "you have some Videl in you as well."

Goku was now flying next to Pan.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the tears streaming down his future granddaughters face. Un noticed by anyone other than Future Trunks and Goku, Pan was now crying.

"You and Pan were close," said Future Trunks, "when you died was when she first went super saiyan, well sort of super saiyan."

Goku looked back at Pan, who was choking back silent sobs. She had her head down, as if she was ashamed of showing her tears. Goku moved so he was flying underneath Pan on his back so he was facing her.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Pan," he said comfortingly, "It must be hard to lose so many loved ones. You know, just looking at you I feel like I already know you."

Pan began crying harder. She stopped flying and dropped into Goku's arms. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay Pan," he said gently as he rubbed her back and continued to fly up side right again. She had her face buried just under his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist, only with her feet just reaching his hips. She was only about the same size as Goten. Goku really did feel as though he knew her. Future trunks smiled at the display of affection. He then glanced at his father, who was flying a fair few meters ahead of him, and smiled.


End file.
